Skylar
Skylar was the Son of Ursula, He and His Mother Ursula doesn't getting each other. But he is the Captain of His Own Pirate Crew, Uma and Skylar, Their Siblings got along each other when they were little Powers and Abilities Has a son of Ursula, he have commonly Abilities like his Siblings and Mother * Magic - Like his Mother, Skylar is able to manipulate magic at his will. also he can summon his spotted Hyenas and Moray Eels and Phoenixes Out of Nowhere. He has Sea, Dark, Light Magic. He very Powerful than Mal and Maleficent, Ursula, The Evil Queen, Jafar, Evie, Uma, Every Magical User in Auradon or on the Isle. He even powerful than the Fairy Godmother herself. * Cecaelia Transformation - When Skylar enter the Water, He can transform into a Cephalopod Appearance, Like His Mother Ursula and His Sister Uma and His Sibling. His Ability still work even inside the barrier around the Isle. * Siren Song '- He the Ability to Song the Siren Song. Skylar's siren song is Deadly to People except his Pirate Crew. It can Work on The Isle of the Lost and in Auradon. * '''Hydrokinesis '- Skylar have to manipulate and control at his will. Although He related to Poseidon the Sea God. He control the water around the Isle. * '''Different kind of Kinesis - Skylar Can Manipulate any things around him or Peoples. Likes Justin Hook, Uma and His Siblings Cares about Him,The Sea, Pranks, Magic, Sweets and Candy, Gemstones and Other Shiny Things, Justin Flirting with Him Dislike Ursula's nagging, Auradon's Soap Opera, Girls Flirting with Justin Hook, Being Abandoned by his Siblings Profession Magic Seashell Necklace, Pirate Tricon Hat, Shape Shift Sword, Magic Trident Necklace. Trivia * Skylar and Justin are in a Romantic Relationship * According to Him, he can use the Siren Song on Every People on the Isle and Auradon. Not Even Other Villains can not Stand a chance against his song. Even His Mother Ursula Feared Him. All The Villains on the Fear Him expect his Pirate Crew. * He related to Poseidon * According to Poseidon, That Skylar was his Favorite Grandchild. and He is Very Protective of his Grandson Skylar. * Skylar and Scarlet was Best Friends in Past-Present Day * According to Justin, Skylar can tell when Someone lies or Telling the Truth by Listening to their Heartbeats and Looking at their Breathing and Eyes. * Skylar can be Fair or Neutral with Other Peoples * Skylar has 4 Pets (2 Hyenas and 2 Moray Eels), he only known VK to have more pets. * In Auradon, Skylar find 2 Abandoned Phoenix Eggs, When the Phoenix eggs hatched in Skylar's Dorm Room in Auradon Prep, Skylar named they 2 Phoenixes Shiny and Her Twin Sister Bright. Now the Phoenixes are now loyal to Their Owner/Adoptive Father. Residence Auradon (Currently) Isle of the Lost (Formerly) History Skylar was the Son of Ursula. He is the brother of The Sea Witches and The Sea Warlocks, Uma, Urchin. Skylar meet Scarlet at the age 10 when Scarlet fell in the Water so Skylar jump in the water to Save Scarlet life. That how Skylar and Scarlet start their Friendship Nicknames and Alias Ocean King (Himself, Justin Hook), Little Brother (HIs Siblings and Uma), The Siren (Captain Hook and Everyone on the Isle), The Sea Warlock (Himself, Justin Hook, Desmond Facilier, Garnet, Scarlet), Sky (Justin Hook, Silena Tremaine, Scarlet Category:Villain Kids Category:Movies Category:Sea Warlocks Category:Sons Category:Reformed Category:Pets Owners